


Spellbooks and Black Cats

by protectchatnoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Hogwarts!au, Mild Language, angst? hahahaha what's that, enjoy it nevertheless, mild violence coz magic y'know, um idk what this is gonna be like coz I wrote it a while back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectchatnoir/pseuds/protectchatnoir
Summary: Marinette's life is relatively normal; as normal as a fourth-year Hogwarts student's life can be, anyway.But all normality is shattered when a certain black cat arrives to shake things up.





	Spellbooks and Black Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 1st.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh Hogwarts!AU finally!!! This has been in my fanfic folder for like two months whoops
> 
> Hope you like chapter one!! :D

Chapter One 

 

The first day of December brought snow. Which was just as well, seeing as Marinette had been reading up on weather-modification spells all November, hoping to make an "accidental" white Christmas. But apparently nature had decided to provide one anyway.

 The fourth-year witch rested her head on the table. She'd finished dinner already and didn't feel like going back to the dorm. It wasn't as if she had any friends in her house anyway. Other than doing homework, the only thing she really did outside of class was making idle conversation with the portraits in the corridors - and even that was more nodding and smiling at their boring stories than actual conversations.

 

Marinette found her eyes drifting shut, screening out the persistent excitable chatter of first-years discussing their holiday plans. She usually went home for Christmas, but this year her parents were away from home, so she was staying at school. It was a little upsetting to hear other students talk about spending time with their families when she wouldn't be able to see hers.

 

A loud tapping on the table snapped her away from her thoughts. The bluenette opened her eyes to see a set of perfectly manicured nails drumming on the table next to her face.

''Chloé,'' Marinette muttered, not lifting her head. ''Shut up.''

 

''What?'' the blonde girl who sat next to her practically shrieked. ''I didn't even say anything!''

 

''Stop tapping.''

 

''Um, hello? Do you know who my father is?''

 

Marinette rolled her eyes and groaned. Of course she knew who Chloé's father was. Everyone knew who he was- Chloé made sure of that. The whole of the school never stopped hearing about the fact that-

 

''He's the Minister for Magic! So I strongly suggest you don't try and tell me what to do- or I'llhave you thrown in Azkaban! Honestly, you people are so lame. You're, like, below me, anyway. _Mudblood_.''

 

At that, the entire Slytherin table fell silent. Slowly rising from her seat, Marinette turned to face Chloé.

'' _What_ did you call me?''

 

Staying seated, Chloé shrugged. 

''Does it matter? Soon Adrien will be here, and he's definitely going to make Slytherin. Then I won't be stuck on my own with you freaks, without any friends. Really, it's such a shame that they put Sabrina in Hufflepuff, obviously she belongs with-''

 

She whipped her wand from the inside of her robe and pointed it at Chloé's neck. By now half of the students in the Great Hall were watching.

''Did you just call me a _mudblood_?''

 

Kim, who sat at the other side of the blonde girl, nudged her arm.

''Chlo, just say you're sorry and move on!''

 

She turned to glare at him. ''Um, no one asked you? Also, eww, don't touch me! And also, she totally deserved-''

 

Chloé was cut off by Marinette's cry of ''Petrificus totalus!''

 

 _Everyone_ was watching now.

They all watched as the daughter of the Minister for Magic sat frozen at the dinner table.

''Well, that ought to _put her in her place_ ,'' the bluenette muttered before storming out of the Great Hall.

 

She ran as fast as she could to her dorm and flopped onto the bed, drawing the heavy green curtains around her. 

''Ugh,'' she growled to herself. ''Why does Chloé have to be such a _bitch_?''

 

''Don't let it get to you,'' someone said from the other side of the curtain. 'Chloé can be like that; but she's a good person inside.'' They laughed. 'She has a good heart hidden under seven layers of foundation.''

 

With a flick of her wand, Marinette drew the curtain back. There was nobody else in the room. Except a sleek black cat which had somehow found it's way into her room. No one in the dorm had a cat, as far as she knew; it could've been a younger student's pet which had ended up in the wrong dorm, though. Even so, it was unusual for her to hear an unexplained voice. It couldn't have been the cat.

 

It could've been a ghost- but then, Marinette knew all of the Slytherin ghosts, and she hadn't recognised the voice. The bluenette gave the cat a sideways glance. Surely it couldn't have spoken to her. But- their was always the possibility that it could be am animagus. Which was extraordinarily unlikely, seeing as- to her knowledge, at least- there were no animagi in the year.

 

The cat flicked it's tail and winked before darting out of the open door.

 

 _Hang on,_ she thought to herself. _I definitely didn't leave the door open._

 

Doors didn't just open themselves. Okay, maybe sometimes they _did_ , but the door to her dorm room definitely didn't open on it's own. And there was absolutely _no way_ a cat could open a door. Probably. 

 

That's when she realised what had just happened.

 

The cat _winked_.

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette was still lying on her bed, perplexed, when Alya came in and sat down next to her. 

"Professor Mendeleiev says she'd appreciate it if you didn't cast dangerous spells on her students," Alya chided.

 

"Professor Mendeleiev can stick her head in a cauldron."

 

The brunette snorted. " _Marinette_! You're not supposed to say things like that about esteemed Hogwarts professors. Honestly." 

 

"It wasn't a _dangerous_ spell! Chloé will be fine."

 

"Look, girl, I'm all for you standing up to Chloé! It makes such a nice change from last year. And the second year. And the-"

 

"Alya, I _get_ it. I don't have the greatest track record of sticking up for myself. Can we talk about something else?"

 

"Sure. Sorry. If you ask me, Chloé deserved that."

 

Marinette laughed. "True. Look, I'm sorry for being-"

 

"You're not being _anything_. Let's talk about something else."

 

Alya shifted her position so she was lying down next to Marinette. 

 

"Nino asked me to the Yule Ball."

 

"Really? That's awesome!"

 

"Right? I just have to pick something wear. You think jeans and a t-shirt will cut it?"

 

The bluenette giggled. "Nope. I can make you something to wear, if you want."

 

"Aw, that would be wicked! Hey, Mari..? Who are you going with to the ball?"

 

"Oh, um... I'm not going."

 

"What?! You have to go, it's the Yule Ball! We're actually allowed to attend this year- hey, go with Nathanaël. He's totally into you."

 

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to the ball with a Ravenclaw."

 

"Um? I take offense??"

 

Laughing, Marinette shoved her hand in Alya's face.

"You know I don't mean it like that. It's just... Nath is... _Nath_. He probably doesn't have the guts to ask me, which means me asking him, which means _awkward_."

 

"Whatever. Hey, I can always ditch the Lahiffe so we can go together."

 

"Thanks Alya, but you don't have to do that."

 

The brunette got up off the bed and stretched.

"Well, think about it, mkay? I'm gonna go to bed now. See you at breakfast!"

 

"Wait- Alya, did you see the cat?" Marinette asked.

 

"Cat?" her friend replied, clearly confused. "What cat?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyeee! I hope you like it so far   
> =^.^=  
> Feel free to leave a review, I love reading what you guys think to my stories :D 
> 
> Also I'm protectchatnoir on tumblr so you can find me there! :)


End file.
